


Playlist

by iwannabe



Series: Off The Record [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Kitchen Sex, NSFW, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabe/pseuds/iwannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy can't sleep so she decides to bake.  But it starts to get a little hot in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> A/N A continuation of sorts of my fic Old Photos but can be read alone. Hope you like it!

# Playlist

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darcy could not sleep. She tried everything to drift off to dreamland but nothing was working. Deep breathing, muscle relaxation, counting sheep, warm milk, soothing low music, even her old standby of having audio books lull her gently were simply not cutting it. After spending 2 hours tossing and turning and punching her poor pillow till there was barely a feather left, Darcy sat right up and screeched in frustration. She was simply too keyed up and she knew why.

“Forget this,” Darcy muttered and rolled out of bed. Huffing in exasperation, she reached for her glasses and then stood up and looked around her apartment. _What to do, what to do_ , she thought. Cleaning was out; she had just done that earlier. Laundry? _No, who the hell wants to do laundry at….holy shit, 2:30am_? Darcy sighed and shook her head.

The little devil in Darcy’s head knew exactly what she wanted to do, but Darcy was not giving in to that thought process. You see, after spying a certain super soldier duo _in flagrante delicto_ Darcy had been hornier than the red demon himself. 

But she wasn’t thinking about that. Nope, not at all.

Determined to focus her nervous (horny) energy, Darcy decided that baking was the thing. Although her apartment was pretty damned swank (thanks Tony) it really wasn’t conducive to a full on baking spree. However, the kitchen in the common room was every baker’s wet dream (cough, cough, not thinking about it!). Taking a look down she just had a pair of white booty shorts and a tank top on and considered whether or not to bother changing. _What the hell_ , she figured. No one was awake at this hour and who was going to see her anyway, Jarvis?

Decision made, Darcy took off out of her apartment barefoot and turned the corner to find the common room in darkness, the sole light on underneath the kitchen cabinets. Sighing in relief at being undisturbed, she set about collecting mixing bowls from a wire shelving unit.

“Hey Jarv, can you put the lights on in the kitchen?” 

“Yes, Miss Lewis, will there be anything else?”

Darcy thought tapping her finger to her lips, “Yeah, can you ensure privacy protocols? I don’t wanna wake anyone up and I really want to listen to some tunes.”

“Very well, Miss Lewis, any particular music you wish to listen to?”

Darcy flung her hair out of her face as she straightened up from grabbing the muffin tins in the cabinet, “Yeah, play my “To Bake Is Not Enough” playlist, please? You’re a star, Jarv, thanks.”

“Actually, I am an AI,” Jarvis said dryly.

Darcy laughed and made shooting gun motions with her fingers to the ceiling, “Good one, Jarv!”

“I do try,” Jarvis intoned.

Darcy began measuring and portioning out the mass of ingredients she had amassed. Her music gave her a beat to swing her hips to as she worked, flour and baking powder flying everywhere. She was about to pour some carefully measured sugar into the mixing bowl when her favourite part of the song now blaring on the speakers came on and she immediately fell into a sexy groove/twerk, singing into the spoon she was holding.

While Darcy was getting her groove on she failed to notice that she wasn’t alone in the common room after all. Steve had fallen asleep on the common room couch and had watched Darcy shimmying and shaking her exquisite ass all over the kitchen. He sat quietly staring at her over top of the couches, drool practically spilling out of his mouth as he lustfully watched Darcy dance, her full breasts bouncing freely in the skimpy little shirt she wore and her ass equally bouncing before his very eyes.

Knowing it was only a matter of time before he was noticed and unable to help himself, he stood and sauntered over to the counter, his dick hot and heavy in his track pants at Darcy’s display.

Hearing a noise, Darcy whipped around and stood stock still as she saw Captain America, er, Steve, stand in front of her, a sexy little grin on his face.

“OH! Um...hi Steve…I, uh didn’t know you were awake?” Darcy squeaked out and flushed as she tried abysmally to hide her just about nude body behind the counter.

Steve flashed a predatory grin and rounded the counter, determined to see Darcy up close (and hopefully more personally).

“I wasn’t before,” Steve drawled slowly and eyes flashing, “But I am now.”

Steve closed in on Darcy, searing heat in his gaze. Darcy’s horniness level ratcheted up to defcon 2 million at his look and was more than willing to whip off her panties and throw them at him.

Shaking her head and trying desperately to get control of herself, Darcy backed up and hit the counter. Unnerved, she cast her eyes about looking anywhere but at Steve for fear of jumping him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Darcy shrugged ruefully, eyes flicking up at him beneath her lashes. ”Baking helps me sleep.”

 _OH God oh God, is this happening_? Darcy freaked out internally but was determined to play it cool. Steve, Steve!, was eyeing her up like it was all his birthdays in one day and Darcy well, Darcy was trying very VERY hard to not climb him like a tree.

“Oh yeah? Steve smirked, “Know what helps me sleep?”

Overwhelmed and beyond turned on, Darcy swallowed breathlessly as she stared into Steve’s eyes. “Wh...what?” she stuttered out.

“How about I just show you,” he growled and lifted Darcy by the ass, setting her on the counter, and laid the mother of all kisses on her.

 _That’s it_ , Darcy thought, _all bets are off and Mama is getting some super soldier tonight!_

Darcy gave as good as she got as she caressed her tongue with Steve’s. If anyone asked her right now, every single sex button was hit with one kiss and they were firing all engines go!

Steve cast little nips up and down her neck that sent shivers through Darcy’s body. His hands were just as busy as he caressed Darcy, drawing her tank top up with his large hands and settling them on her breasts as he sucked a path along her neck. Darcy tilted her head back with a low moan as Steve revealed a pink nipple that he latched onto and started to suck. Wetness rushed between Darcy’s thighs as he paid equal attention to both breasts and slowly took of her tank top.

Darcy leaned back on the counter to give Steve more room as he laved both nipples expertly and swiped a wet path up her neck. Darcy reached down to his track pants, determined to relieve him of them and reached inside to cup his hot cock in her hand giving a small stroke. Steve purred in her hand as she felt him grab the edge of her shorts with his fingertips and gingerly pulled them off of her.

Darcy smirked at him and slid off the counter to the floor to become eye level with Steve’s dick. She fluttered her eyes up at him and she took a long lick up the front of his cock and flicked the head with the tip of her tongue. Steve groaned watching her and gathered her hair up as Darcy’s mouth watered and sucked him right down as far as she could go, her eyes never leaving Steve’s.

“Oh God” Steve groaned and settled back along the counter as Darcy picked up her pace, revelling in having him in her hands and making those noises. She spied the long lines of his abs and gracefully made her way over to them, licking a long line of saliva over him as she played with the V of his hips, constantly stroking him and then slowly returning her wayward mouth to his dick.

Steve was in ecstasy but was determined that she come first when he hauled her up in his arms and placed her pussy in front of his face. Her legs were thrown over his shoulders as she supported herself on the cabinet faces above. Feeling his slick tongue glide along her outer lips, Darcy was sure she was having a religious experience as Steve masterfully flicked her clit with his tongue. He slowly gathered her wetness as he sucked, his clever tongue sussing out her body’s best responses. Darcy was moaning loudly by now, overcome with the high she was chasing. Everyone once in a while she was hit with the reality that Steve was eating her out, that Steve was licking her pussy and fuck if it wasn’t damn good. Every time she had that thought, the wetter and hotter she became. Steve eagerly licked up every drop of her sweet juices.

The sensation was so much she could feel the orgasm building rapidly, so rapidly that she thought that she might just pass out from pure pleasure. Soon enough, her hoarse cries increased and she shouted as a blinding whiteness hit between her eyes as she came.

Pleased as punch Steve gingerly let her down on her feet but kept his arms around her as he continued to nip and lick along her collar bone as she tried to right her world after that astounding orgasm. Languid but still horny she turned in his arms and began kissing his broad chest, lingering at his nipples with little licks. She reached down to stroke his dick, wanting to make him feel as good as he had done for her.

“Turn around” he nuzzled into her neck and guided her hands to the top of the counter. 

Steve stroked her back and ass, delving a finger in her folds to test her readiness. Darcy’s breath hitched as Steve lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. She felt so full, so very full and Steve waited to give her time to adjust. Darcy pushed back against him wanting him to move and Steve copied her movement going faster and faster. One of Steve’s hands was on her ass and on her breast kneading and plucking at her nipple as he fucked her. Darcy never felt anything so good in all her life and moved rapidly to feel the long drag of his cock inside of her. The tension and heat of his body, his firm but tender grip on her breast, and Darcy was gasping with primal need. He thrust deeply into her and tilted her head unnaturally to kiss him, his dirty tongue doing naughty things to her as he fucked her steadily.

Cum was dripping steadily down her legs, and the noisy squelch of every move had Steve moaning and gripping her breast more tightly as he fucked her, Darcy gripping his hand over top her breast as she cried out. Suddenly, Steve thrust even more powerfully and with a yell, Darcy felt red hot spurts of cum shooting up her pussy setting off a another orgasm.

They both fell to the floor, the kitchen tile cooling their bodies as they both fought for breath. Darcy leaned over and kissed Steve, tenderly enjoying the small caresses as they recovered. Darcy leaned up and smiled at him and then watched in astonishment as his flaccid member become hard and erect once more. Darcy quirked an eyebrow at him, and Steve smugly looked at her.

“The serum…”he started to say, when Darcy interrupted, “I am the luckiest bitch on this planet.”

She beckoned Steve to lay on his back as she straddled him, kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulders as she made her way down. She took Steve in hand, lined herself up and slowly impaled herself on his cock. Steve groaned aloud and began to thrust up but Darcy stopped him.

“Let me,” she grinned dirtily and began to ride him, slowly, working her speed up. Steve groaned and whined on the floor beneath her, his muscled abdomen rippling with the effort of trying to remain still as Darcy worked herself on his cock.

Soon Darcy reached for her clit and stroked circles around it as she rode him. She winked at Steve and nodded and Steve reached for her hips and drove himself up into her. They locked eyes and started to move in sync, the constant beat of slapping flesh and moaning was all that was heard. Darcy knelt down and Steve drove into her flicking her tongue against his lips as Steve opened up for a toe curling kiss. Steve adjusted his angle and hit Darcy’s sweet spot that had her crying out constantly. Steve increased his speed, his neck corded and face flushed as he cried out, Darcy following soon after, her head thrown back in a full body blush and back arced as the most intense orgasm she ever had spiked through her body. Darcy collapsed onto Steve’s chest exhausted, drained, and heaving for breath. Steve was the same as he drew in a ragged breath as he gently rubbed circles into Darcy’s back.

After ten minutes of lying on the cool tile, Darcy’s muscles began to cramp and she rolled off of Steve to try and stand. Steve stood and offered Darcy a hand. Standing, Darcy started to feel awkward so she found her boy shorts and tank to pull them on. She turned around to look at Steve who by this time had also put on his track pants and blushed a little and looked at the floor.

Steve reached over and found a stray lock of hair and rested it behind her ear and drew her in for a hug.

“Are you sleepy now?” Steve asked tenderly and let her go.

Darcy smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I’m tired. What about you?”

Steve had turned to leave the kitchen and stopped and gave her a mega-watt smile, “I’m tired too, and if you ever can’t sleep again, just…you know, anytime.”

Darcy flashed him a toothy smile, “Same to you. Thanks, Steve.”

He inclined his head and gave her wink and left the common room.

Darcy floated over to the common room couches and sat down trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Too tired to think, she lay down and used the blanket Steve had been using earlier, his scent still all over it. 

Her eyes began to slowly close but in a brief moment of semi wakefulness she called out, “Jarvis, play my Night-Night playlist.”

“My pleasure, Miss Lewis” Jarvis said softly but Darcy was already fast asleep.


End file.
